


You get me Food

by cuddleluca



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poor Nico, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleluca/pseuds/cuddleluca
Summary: Will gets Nico to buy McDonald's with Will's money.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You get me Food

"Nico!"

Nico flinched. It's him again. The persistent one. The one that smiled like the sun itself. Funny because he was the son of the Sun God.

He tried to let him down. He could tell the Blondie had a crush on him. That much was obvious.

But _why _?__

Nico was nothing special. He was a black haired boy, with pale skin. He constantly looked like he never slept and didn't really care until Bright Boy stepped into his life.

"So here is where you were hiding!" Ah, he's here. Nico didn't answer. He knew from the endless amount of times Bright Boy approached him that he wouldn't go away. "I was wondering if you would like to train with me."

Nothing unusual. Nico gave his normal answer.

"No."

"Oh come on! It'll be great fun! And if you manage to help me with my swordsmanship, or if I manage to land a hit on you, I'll pay for McDonald's."

Now that caught Nico's attention.

"McDonald's?" Nico saw that Blondie had perked up a bit.

"Yeah! I mean, we could ask Chiron or Mr D if you can shadow travel to the nearest McDonald's and get food. Only if you want to though."

Of course i do. Nico thought bitterly. It's fast food.

And so Nico agreed to the training. Of course he would have given in to Will's demands anyway.

_***********************_

"Come on Nico," Will panted, "don't tell me your already tired. "

"Of course I'm not you blond heathen." Nico hissed back. It was true he was letting down his guard a bit more. The bet wasn't even fair on Will's side of things. Nico had already struck a hit on the Blonde a few times already yet he wouldn't give up.

Pathetic.

... Yet, Nico found it attractive.

Suddenly, Nico felt the light tap of a sword on his shoulder. He looked up to see a beaming Blondie looking right at him.

"I did it! I did it!" Will chanted loudly, so loud that the other campers training turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Shut up, idiot! And you owe me a chicken nuggets. Hurry up, let's go to the Big House."

With that Nico slid his sword back into its sheath and stated marching towards the House.

The Big House has been a part of Camp Half-Blood for a long time. It has held the Oracle's body ever since she died. It was painted red during the 1980s' through the early 1990s', but has since been painted baby-blue with a white trim.

Basically, a Big House with blue walls and white trimmings.

Nico waited for Will at the Big House steps and then gestured towards the door.

"Go on then. You wanted it, you ask."

"Okay! " The adorable Blondie was still beaming.

Will went into the house. He came out a few minutes later with Mr D's answer.

"He said yes!"

"Okay,so,where is the nearest McDonald's?"

"You know where it is Nico. "

How does he know- whatever.

"Come with me." with that, Nico marched off again.

He stopped by the edge of a clearing under a tree. The dyrads were whispering to each other and giggling at Nico or Will, Nico didn't know.

"Put you arms out. Like you're about to catch someone." Once Will had done so Nico continued. "I'll land in you arms when i come back. I may be a tired so you have to carry me to where you want to eat."

"Okay!"

*******************************

Nico was tired.

Absolutely shattered.

But he told the Blondie that he would go back to the camp. The amount of _socialising_ though. Talking to the old lady at the front when she started to unload her life problems onto him, the cashier, asking the hippie to kindly step out of his way so he could move past... too much. Just... too much.

"That boy better be glad I'm finally falling into his arms." Nico hissed under his breath as he was walking to a safe space to shadow travel from. He melted into the shadow holding three boxes of the twenty per box chicken nuggets for himself and a Big Mac with a toy for Will. The Blond was more like an excitable child anyway. He dropped from the tree's shadow and landed right into Will's arms. He opened his eyes and saw Will staring at him- most likely going to say that he was too tired and that the Blond shouldn't have asked Nico to get the food. 

Nico quickly put up his hand that was holding less food up to Will's lips just as he was opening his lips.

"I'm hungry. Take me to where we will be eating." 

Will closed his lips and Nico saw him swallowing with the way his adams apple bobbed. A hidden smirk appeared on Nico's lips. Wouldn't this be fun to play with.

Will was passed the camp towards the Woods, towards a plain that the two would frequent. It was a wonder that the two hadn't passed any of their mutuals.

Nico had almost fallen asleep on the way to the plain. The swaying sensation of being carried was calming but Nico knew he couldn't. How would he eat the food?

The plain came into view and Nico was yet again, in awe of the beautiful place. Large oak trees lines the circumference of the plain, with patches of pretty, delicate flowers sprouting around it. A fallen tree served as their seat in the centre of the plain; Nico had no idea how it would have gotten there without help from another being. He could see the green grass where the flowers weren't. Will was walking down the clear path of downtrodden grass leading up to their seat. 

The scene was almost domestic. A blond boy, carrying a shorter, black haired boy, walking towards this log in the middle of a plain where both of them knew that no one would disturb them. Birds singing and bees buzzing and wind whistling. Flowers and leaves dancing. Nico loved this feeling of calm.

Nico was set down on the trunk of the tree slowly. The rough bark dug into his butt a bit but not enough to make him wince. He wiggled about to get more comfortable and set down the food on the bark next to him.

Will sat on the other side of the food. He peered into the bags Nico had set down. 

"What's mine?" Nico repressed a smile at the adorable look Will was giving him. He had his eyes wide open and had his head cocked to a side. A small pout lined his lips. How was that even possible?

Nico pointed to the slightly smaller bag. "It even has a toy for you."

"Hey!" Now he was definitely pouting now. That's adorable. 

"Shut up and eat your food."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHHHHHH i will probably hate this but like, plz, constructive criticism is the way. Plz. ALso, you- you Alec (that doesn't seem like an insult :c) this most likely crappy sorry.


End file.
